


Invisible Text

by eightmelodies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightmelodies/pseuds/eightmelodies
Summary: :)





	Invisible Text

Messing with HTML on AO3 is pretty fun, to be honest. Now, I’m gonna show you how to code this.

 

Yes, there is text there. To see it, you have to highlight it.

 

* * *

 

 

 First, create a new work skin. Title it whatever you want, and in the CSS box, type in:

 

#workskin .invisible {  
color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);  
}

 

Hit the submit button and you’ve got yourself an invisible text skin. But you want to put it in a story, right?

 

In the work you want to implement the text in, go to the Associations column and select the work skin you just created. Now go to the text box. If you are in Rich Text, switch over to HTML and type this in:

 

<span class="invisible"> YOUR TEXT GOES HERE</span>

 

 

See? Now isn’t that cool? 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning on using this for a story I’ve been working on, so that’s cool.


End file.
